The Joker (Dozierverse)
The Joker is an infamous arch-nemesis of Batman. He is his greatest enemy and one of his most dangerous foes. His abilities as a master conjuror allow him to effortlessly escape from prison many times, making him even more of a threat. Luckily, his crime waves often follow some pattern or theme that sometimes allows Batman and Robin to predict his next move. Joker is well-known for his skill with electronics, and was a hypnotist when he was younger. Biography The Joker was the Clown Prince of Crime and one of his first goals was to unmask Batman. Some of his crimes were for little more than goofy amusement, while others were far more dangerous. In the 1960's series the only remark on Joker's pre crime life is a remark by Batman that Joker in his youth had been a hypnotist. Some time later, Joker teamed up with Penguin, Catwoman, and Riddler to form The United Underworld, to disband the United Nations. His role in the Combination Trap (devised by the Riddler) was the Jack in the Box to send Batman flying toward the Penguin's exploding octopus, however one of the unnamed thugs fell onto the jack in the box and was killed by the exploding octopus. The four super criminals managed to dehydrate the nine members of the United World Security Council and take them to the submarine, however Batman and Robin draw it to the surface, where the Dynamic Duo fight the United Underworld. After taking several beatings from Batman, the Joker is finished off by Robin, who punches him over the edge, into the water. He is captured along with the other criminals when Batman and Robin chain them to the side of the submarine and Batman calls the coast guard where the police can take them to prison. His many schemes after this included committing crimes based on the signs of Zodiac, stealing the famous Renaissance art collection for ransom and trying to take over Gotham City with a flying saucer. He can also easily persuade women to help him in his crimes with his charm and wits. He was also one of six arch-criminals freed from prison by Dr. Cassandra Spellcraft to form her new invisible gang, but this brief cameo appearance was by a stand-in. Even though Batman defeated him many times, the felonious funnyman never rested untill the last laugh was his. Weapons and Equipment *'Joke Buzzer': a ring device worn on the Joker's finger. Sometimes acts like a normal joke buzzer, othertimes it will give off a powerful shock to knock his victims out for a few minutes. *'Joke Flower: '''looks like a ordinary flower which can spray water, powder and Knock Out gas. *'Trick Streamers: these are used to tie up his opponents like a lasso while he makes his getaway. *'Jack-in-the-box: '''he used this spring like device that can shoot you up at a great height once in the series to escape from prison and again in the movie as a trap for Batman. *'Exploding Cigar: 'looks like an ordinary cigar that explodes when lit. *'Utility Belt: 'the same as Batman's utility belt except it carries the Joker's weapons and devices. *'Gas Cork: 'an ordinary cork that is filled wth paralysing gas. *'Sneeze Powder pellet: 'an exploding pellet that gives off a powerful powder that make his opponants constantly sneeze. *'Two-way spy device: allows him to eavesdrop on conversations. It is equipped with a remote control-activated self-destruct. *'Joker's jumping beans:' kept in a briefcase. When he opens it, the beans jump out and cause an enormous distraction, aiding his getaway. *'Liquid cement:' when thrown on the floor, this will keep anyone who walks on it stuck in place. *'Joker jelly:' concentrated strawberry gelatin that tastes like strawberry axel grease. It can change a large amount of water to jelly. When put in the Gotham City Reservoir, it was powerful enough to affect the entire city's water supply. *'Satellites:' allow Joker to follow people by planting a tracking device on them. *'Roving Robot Recorder:' lets Joker see and hear through his robots' eyes and ears. *'Jokermobile:' a specialized modified roadster. *'Portable Robot Receiver:' homes in on a robot's signal. *'Gas grenades:' used for quick escapes. *'Tiny cuff link radio circuit:' for listening in on conversations. *'Robot Super:' strength Last Ounce of Energy Switch- increases the robots' power when needed. *'Magic box:' the first version of this device helped Joker hypnotize people, it provided a visual device for to distract them while he was confounding their mind with his mental skills. *'Rebuilt Magic box:' the second box had a switch that could be used to turn time backwards or forwards, also controlling its speed. *'Human key duplicator:' can skeletonize a person's body into the shape of a large key. *'Wax spray chamber:' coats the victim with layer upon layer of wax. Has three speed settings. *'Mobile:' a rotating machine with many spinning pallet knives arranged on its rotating arms. The victim is strapped to a platform as the knives descend toward him. *'Two-way Hotdog Transmitter: '''disguised radios for when secrecy is paramount. *'Paralyzing gas pellets:' explode when activated by the hotdog transmitter. *'Surfing Experience & Ability Transferometer:' drains all surfing know-how from one person and puts it into another. Contains a Vigor Reverser that does the same with youthful energy. *'Sea Urchin Spines:' filled with deadly poison *'Lethal Joker buzzer:' hidden in palm of the hand, which causes the victim to lose his five senses one by one, just before their lungs collapse. *'Little green time bomb:' hidden in the Batmobile, this little number destroyed almost the entire Batcave. *'Flying saucer:' was designed with the help of Joker's cellmate, a mad scientist. It could travel to the sun, and had an interplanetary microphone for making pronouncements. Known Associates List of The Joker's ''associates and henchwenches as seen in the 1960's TV Series in order of appearance: *'Oliver, Stanley, Ernie, W.C. Fields' - Simple henchmen who bore no resemblance to the original comedian actors. * Queenie (portrayed by Nancy Korvac) - When she was captured by Batman, she tried to get out of it by coming on to him. Batman would have none of it. * Cheerleader Susie (portrayed by Donna Loren) - Captain of the Woodrow Roosevelt High School Cheerleader Squad, and secret member of Joker's gang. Once Joker has no further use for her, he gives her a bottle of poison in the guise of Canadian perfume. Batman and Robin save her life and she reveals Joker's plans. She is sent to The Wayne Foundation for Delinquent Girls. * Nick (portrayed by Kip King) - Member of Joker's gang who was with Susie when Dick Grayson tried to infiltrate the Joker's gang. Nick saw through Grayson's bad-boy image because Dick couldn't smoke a cigarette without choking. * Cornelia (portrayed by Kathy Kersh) - Very vain, always looking into a mirror or other reflective surface. Enjoys fur coats very much. Claims that when there are no mirrors around, she gets thirsty. Joker always remarked that she looked into a mirror and should stop as vanity was a bad thing. * Latch and Bolt (portrayed by Louis Quinn and Larry Anthony) - Simple henchmen, also good friends of Joker. They feel they owe their lives to him, after he broke them out of prison, threw their parole officer in Gotham River, kidnapped the entire jury at their trial, and held the judge's wife hostage. * Penguin - Helped Joker in his brief Zodiac Crimewave. He got captured by Batman and had to escape by a Prison Laundry truck. After hiding in the Batmobile truck, they both discovered the Batcave but were defeated by the Dynamic Duo. Although they worked together, they had a great tendency to insult and argue with each other. * Venus (portrayed by Terry Moore) - An unrelenting assistant to Joker during his Zodiac Crimewave. She wanted to do good, but was easily distracted by expensive gifts of perfume and champagne. But whenever she helped Joker, she almost immediately felt bad about it. After talking with Batman a few times, she was won over by his charm and betrayed the Joker, but it wasn't that easy. She was thrown into a pool with a giant man-eating clam, but Batman rescued her. It is not known what ultimately became of her, though Commissioner Gordon did say that the courts would take her change of heart into consideration. * Mercury (portrayed by Hal Baylor) - Joker's henchman during his Zodiac crimewave. * Mars (portrayed by Joe Di Reda) - Joker's henchman during his Zodiac crimewave. * Jupiter - Joker's henchman during his Zodiac crimewave. * Saturn (portrayed by Eddie Saenz) - Joker's henchman during his Zodiac crimewave. * Uranus (portrayed by Charlie Picerni) - Joker's henchman during his Zodiac crimewave. * Neptune (portrayed by Dick Crockett) - Joker's henchman during his Zodiac crimewave. * Josie Miller (portrayed by Phyllis Douglas) - A girl with big dreams, she was happy to get engaged to Bruce Wayne as part of Joker's scheme. Unfortunately for her, the engagement was soon annulled. * Mr. Glee, Mr. Yock, Mr. Boff (portrayed by Lawrence Montaigne, Ed Deemer, and Cliff Ritchie) - Robots that Joker controlled by remote voice commands. Joker learned to build them as his manual training project the last time he was in prison. Mr. Glee was destroyed when Batman twisted his nose after discovering that he had no sense of humor. * Baby Jane Towser (portrayed by Diana Ivarson) - Heiress to the paper clip fortune. She was impressed by Joker's skill in the Art Competition that he had entered, and couldn't refuse to help him when he told her that she was his muse. After he robbed her family's wing of the Gotham Art Museum and held her hostage, she realized he was no artistic genius, but a criminal. * Riptide and Wipe Out (portrayed by Skip Ward and Ron Burke) - Surfer henchmen. Their special skill is making surfboards. * Undine (protrayed by Sivi Aberg) - A cute 'beach bunny' who worked part-time in the Surf Shop at Gotham Point. * Catwoman - She recruited him to help her find a hidden hoard of gunpowder. She was even nice enough to pick him up at prison when he was paroled. * Mrs. Green (portrayed by Ellen Corby) - As a part of Joker's Martian invasion hoax, she went to the police claiming to have seen a three foot tall alien in Gotham Park. * Professor Greenleaf (portrayed by Fritz Feld) - Also tried to stir up invasion anxiety, he tried to convince Barbara Gordon and her father that Gotham would soon be filled with organisms from outer space. He too was on Joker's payroll. * Emerald (portrayed by Corinne Calvet) - Another of Joker's not-so-helpful female assistants during Joker's Martian Invasion scare. * Shamrock and Chartreuse (portrayed by Jeff Burton and Tony Gardner) - Henchmen who helped Joker in his Martian Invasion scare. * Verdigris (portrayed by Richard Bakalyan) - Joker's head henchman. He disguised himself as a Martian in a green business suit and ran around Gotham frightening citizens. He also helped fly Joker's flying saucer. Appearances 'Season 1' *The Joker Is Wild/Batman Is Riled *The Joker Goes To School/He Meets His Match, The Grisly Ghoul *The Joker Trumps An Ace/Batman Sets The Pace *Batman (1966 Movie) 'Season 2' *The Impractical Joker/The Joker's Provokers *The Zodiac Crimes/The Joker's Hard Times/The Penguin Declines *The Joker's Last Laugh/The Joker's Epitaph *Pop Goes The Joker/Flop Goes The Joker 'Season 3' *Surf's Up! Joker's Under! *The Funny Feline Felonies/The Joke's On Catwoman *The Joker's Flying Saucer *The Entrancing Dr. Cassandra (Cameo, portrayed by body double) Behind the Scenes * Because Cesar Romero refused to shave his moustache, the make up artists had to cover it with as much make up as they could. It did show up in a lot of close ups. * In an interview about his role, Cesar said " Why Dozier wanted I'll never know because I asked his wife, Ann Rutherford, " Why did Bill think of me for this part? She said I don't know. He said he saw you in something, and he said, "He's the one I want to play the Joker." I haven't the slightest idea what it was that he saw me in, because I had never done anything like it before." Gallery File:Sixties_joker.gif|The Joker File:The Joker 8.png‎|"Have you heard this one? It'll Kill You Batman."|link=Batman (1966 Movie) The Joker (CR).jpg The Joker (CR) 2.jpg The Joker Sufing.jpg Joker CR.png Joker CR 2.jpg The Joker (CR) 3.png The Joker (CR) 5.png The Joker (CR) 4.jpg Joker, Penguin, Riddler and Catwoman.jpg See *The Joker *The Joker (Jack Nicholson) *The Joker (Heath Ledger) *The Joker (Roger Stoneburner) *The Joker (BTAS) *The Joker (The Batman) Joker Joker